What Happens After A Meeting
by YaoiHellian
Summary: Meetings are boring and last forever and rain just makes it worse but there are perks to being caught in the rain which Naruto and Gaara will learn first hand X3 Hardcore yaoi dont like dont read Bakas!
1. What happens after a meeting

**DISCLAIMER: YO! RONNIE-CHAN HERE THIS IS MY FIRST STORY SO ENJOY AND NO I DONT OWN ANY NARUTO CHARACTER (SIGH) BUT A GIRL CAN DREAM CANT SHE**

* * *

**WHAT HAPPENS AFTER A MEETING**

A once bright and sunny day turned into a mess, a big wet mess, as stealthy rain clouds formed over the peaceful village of Konoha.

Two figures running through the streets of a rain slicked, deserted Konoha, trying to get out of the rain. The two coming to a stop under the protection of an apartment building, they shook off what they could from their soaked clothes. Naruto and Gaara haven just finally finished their meeting with Tsunade baa-chan and were sadly caught in the path of the stupid rain storm. Shaking water out of his sun blonde hair like a wet dog (A/N: or should I say fox X3) grumbling under his breath at how his clothes clung to him like a second skin.

"Damn that old hag I told her to speed up that damn meeting now look at us," continuing his string of profanities as he again tried to shake the rain off his body not seeing he was getting gaara even wetter(A/N: No not like that. smirk.) if that was even possible.

Control almost snapping, said gaara raised his hand and, not very lightly mind you, smacked said blonde on the back of his head knocking him over as he did so. Said blonde fell face first into the floor then immediately got up and turned around to face the red head," Gaara! what the hell was that for."

Not even batting an eyelash gaara started to ring his hair and clothes out, "You were getting me wet Naruto shaking yourself like some dog so I made you stop the best way I could", "By hitting me", jumped in a slightly upset blonde. Smirking bemusedly at Naruto Gaara walked over to him stopping when they were chest to chest, "I'm sorry Naru do you want me to kiss it and make it feel better," wrapping his arms around Naruto's neck as he said it.

Wrapping his arms around Gaara's waist, "I know what you can kiss that will make me feel better", dipping his head down to catch Gaara's luscious lips in a sweet chaste kiss moaning at the contact. The same reaction came to gaara pulling himself flush against Naruto's soaked chest moaning into the kiss as well loving the feel of Naruto's lips against his. Jumping up onto naruto gaara wrapped his legs around naruto's waist, "I want you naruto I want you now" , he said in between the kiss.

Naruto groaned and turned to the stairs he knew were to the left, "thank Kami this is my apartment building", he ran up the flights of stairs to his level and slammed gaara's back against his door never once breaking the kiss. Swirling his tongue through that deliciously hot mouth of gaara's, he ground his hips into gaara's making them both moan.

Switching gaara to one arm as he used the other to open his door, they almost fell into the apartment but with the grace of a fox(A/N: LMAO XD!) naruto closed the door then fell with gaara onto the couch by the door.

Flipping them over so he was on top, gaara looked into those celestial blue eyes of his naruto. The Tanuki just purred at the lustful look in naruto's eyes sliding his body over naruto's, he purred seductively into the kitsune's ear, "Naru, I want to be inside you so badly". Naruto bucked his hips in response to his tanuki, "Then fuck me then koi", he purred right back nipping at an appealing earlobe.

Purring louder as his ear was being attacked, grinding his hips directly into naruto's. Sliding his hands to naruto's jacket zipper, zipping it down as he moved to suck on naruto's neck earning deep moans from the blonde, moving naruto into a sitting position he took his shirt off and started to fumble with his own vest and undershirt. Quickly discarding them trailing his hand down to naruto's pants slowly yanking them down along with is boxers moving even slower as it brushed his cock.

Bucking his hips at the friction tossing his head (A/N: XD his actual head ppl) side to side, "Gaara…don't tease", he murmured while trying to catch his breathe. Smirking down at him gaara pulled the pants off completely and just stopped to look at the mesmerizing cock of naruto's. It stood up and waved at him as it twitched at the cold air it came in contact with. Licking his lips gaara quickly stripped of his remaining clothes picking up naruto and taking him to his room laying him on his bed hearing him moan as his thigh brushed his cock.

Looking down at said cock again he saw the head glistening with precum. Licking his lips again he took the head completely in his mouth licking that delicious liquid off the smooth head. Naruto literally screamed at the treatment, thrusting his hips up to get that sexy red head to take in more of him.

Said red head held naruto's hips down as he slowly took more of his cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue over the slit dipping into it every so often then over the head sucking on it as he did so. He traced the underside vein just loving the feel of the pulse pick up as he continued. He just loved that he could do this to his naruto, bobbing his head over the rest of him feeling the head brush the back of his throat. He moaned and swallowed the cock in his mouth loving that his mouth was full of naruto.

Eyes rolling to the back of his head naruto almost saw white at the double assault of gaara moaning and swallowing him. Looking down seeing his cock disappear in that hot wondrous mouth he nearly came. Slightly moving his eyes onto gaara's cock he saw that it was bright red as the head leaked what he know was delicious precum.

Sitting up a bit he grabbed onto gaara's thin hips and pulled him over to him where his legs was straddling his face and his cock was dangerously close to his lips not giving it a second thought as precum dripped onto his bottom lip. Licking his lip he attacked the head of gaara's cock sucking it clean of those wonderfully delicious juices. Relaxing his jaw he swallowed the rest of gaara's cock moaning at the complete taste of him. Then he moaned again even louder as gaara continued to suck him moaning as he did. Moaning along with him they completely 69ed each other (A/N: best position ever X3). Loud moaning was the only thing heard in the room it was an exquisite site to see (A/N: hell Itachi would blush and die from a nosebleed looking at this).

Feeling the gentle bitting he moaned out loud having it vibrate to naruto's and the same treatment came right back to him and they both came in each others mouths. Some of the cum sliding out of their mouths as they tried to swallow as much as they possibly could. Shifting their positions so gaara was between naruto's legs again he spread naru's legs wide so his enticingly pink puckered hole showed.

Delving his tongue into that hot heat he swirled his oh so talented tongue inside that amazingly hot cavern. Placing his hand back over naruto's cock he pumped him to every swirl of his tongue. After a few seconds he found his prostate and not long after naruto came again screaming, "GAAAARRAA!"

Before gaara could do anything he was pushed on his back as naruto sat up and straddled his waist without hesitation he slide down on gaara's hard cock. Both screamed out in ecstasy naruto lifted himself and slammed back down on his tanuki's cock. Sitting up gaara sat against the headboard of naruto's bed as his kitsune rode his cock, "Ahh…Na...Ahhh…faster..yes..ride…me ." Flipping his self around with his back flat on gaara's chest he tilted his head back to look into blazing jade eyes, "Gaara FUCK ME AHH."

Twisting a nipple in one hand as the other pumped a cum slicked cock gaara thrust up hard hitting naruto's prostate dead on. Again and again and again, leaning in to naruto they shared an open mouthed kiss tongues sliding over each other a small trail of saliva fell down the corner of naruto's mouth as it continued.

Feeling their climax coming thrusting became faster as did gaara's pumping of naruto's cock. Coming close, so close right there naruto broke the kiss and threw his head back, "GAARA GAARA GAAAAAARRRRAAAA!" "NNAARRUUTTOOOO!" Naruto came hard in gaara's hand and some of his bed and gaara's cum shot deep into him making him hotter from the inside out.

They both fell onto the bed gaara on top of naruto. It was several minutes later that the panting and heartbeats slowed down, "well that's something I would love to do after ever long meeting with baa-chan," naruto concluded when able to breathe. Snuggling into naruto's neck gaara just smirked, "If we do this after every long meeting naru then you'd whined up pregnant in no time, if you already aren't." Naruto's eyes opened wide as he flipped them over starring deep into smoldering jade eyes only one word left his mouth.

"**NANI**"?

* * *

**A/N: IF I DONT FEEL THE LOVE I WONT TURN IT INTO A LONGER STORY ITS UP TO YOU REVIEW PLEASE X3!**


	2. I'M GOING TO HAVE A BABY?

**Disclaimer: What I didn't say in the last one is that Gaara and Naruto are both 18 ok and blah blah and yeah you know I don't own Naruto and blah Oi Oi.**

* * *

It's a sunny day in Konoha the village was alive, vibrant, and happy to see another day. All of the villagers were joyous on this day all except a certain blonde….

Naruto was walking through the village kind of in a haze he was still brooding over what his love had said after one of the best screws that they had ever had. Hell he still couldn't really walk right and it's been a total of three days since then and plus the demon kitsune in him and still nothing. But what gaara had said was still as fresh in his mind as the ramen he downs in every five hours.

"What the hell does he mind that if I'm already not pregnant, how can I be pregnant, last I checked I was all male even kyuubi is male (a/n: okay I don't know for sure but I always though kyuubi was a guy so enh o_O!), I mean it would be nice to be able to have his child, it would be the most wonderful thing ever. I kinda want children and I guess by his statement I think gaara wants them to."

'But am I mature enough to have children', he thought, 'I mean yeah I wised up about my apartment and got a nice house the other day on a technical whim. Then I've changed my eating habits I don't eat ramen that often anymore maybe five six servings a day. I no longer wear the bright orange jumpsuit anymore.' Looking down at himself he silently swore. 'I look like a cross breed of Sasuke and Itachi I don't even remember buying all the black clothes in my closet.'

Naruto was standing there wearing black baggy pants with chains and torn straps and a long sleeved fishnet shirt with a tight black shirt over it which showed the non-ounce of fat and all lean muscle that he developed over the years. His hair was longer than before it was longer than his fathers and through kami knows how became straighter (a/n: then he is lmao) but still light and fluffy.

'I mean look at me I have so matured though I still maybe hyperactive but in the overall part of it I have completely matured and…"Ow dammit what the", through his brooding and not paying attention to his surroundings he found him self walking into the Hokage building. Well the front doors of the hokage building more accurately. Still rubbing his sore head he decided he might as well see baa-chan and see if this thing checks out.

Walking through the doors and up the stairs he came across ton-ton and for some reason thought the already cute pig was really adorable today and scratched his head much to ton-tons delight and then picked the pig up much like you'd pick up a child and scratched around his pink tummy resulting in a squealing in pure euphoria pig. Smiling naruto continued walking to Tsunade's office, walking past bewildered Anbu officials and even a wide eyed slack jawed Shizune.

Tsunade was in the middle of talking to Kotetsu and Izumo when naruto walked in with ton-ton. There was silence in the room except for a squealing ton-ton and an every so often cooing naruto, three sets of eyes were trained on the now punk looking naruto and squealing pig.

Tsunade was shocked to say the least not really surprised she knew it would happen but still is shocked her that it would happen so soon. She called to him after breaking the trance that she seemed to be in. "O...Otouto-chan!"

Naruto looked up at here after zoning out him self he moved to put ton-ton down but the pig grunted in sadness which for some reason tugged at naruto's heart to where he cuddled the pig, much to everyone's amazement, and continued to stroke his pink tummy. He looked back up and looked everyone ones perplexed faces and kinda sweatdropped a bit.

"Hey baa-chan I see that you're busy so I'll come back later when…"

"No naru-kun its ok you can stay I'm almost done with these two just is down and I'll be with you in a sec."

He nodded and sat down with an arm full of pig and wait wasn't long it was over in 5-10 minutes and the dynamic duo left after looking at naruto one more time then they left. Tsunade was sitting at her desk looking at the smiling blonde with a wide smile on her face that could almost match naruto's.

"Ok naruto what is it that you need from me."

He slowly looked up at her with the smile still there and a slight blush on his face, tsunade was a combination between an onee-chan an okaa-san and a obaa-chan (a/n: for those that don't know Japanese: sister, mother, and grandma in that order) wrapped in one.

"Well after that boring meeting three days ago; me and gaara went back to my place and had some...fun and he said something that has me wondering if was even possible."

Oh scratch that, tsunade's smile beat naruto's right now by at least a trip to the moon and back.

Chuckling in an almost evil way she asked, "What kind of fun did you have naruto that has you concerned about what gaara-kun said and by what did said boy say?"

Her smile morphed over her face it was kinda creepy to see her smile like this it was almost evil in a way(a/n: its like when you see sesshomaru smile you know your either going to die or something really bad and I mean** bad** is going to happen smile, though it cracks me up XD)

He could tell she was teasing him and wanted to embarrass him and he slightly got mad at it for some reason and just blurted it out with almost no emotion, "We fucked one of the best fucks we've had in a while and he said basically that I could be pregnant satisfied," he rose an eyebrow at the end of that and watched her facial expression.

Her expression went from teasing to surprise to slight shock and then to endearment, which left naruto puzzled. She walked over to her gaki sitting ton-ton, who had fallen asleep due to his tummy being softly stroked, on the padded chair next to him and looked naruto straight in the eye, "It's true even though most demons are all male they can still reproduce and that's exactly what you and gaara did. So it's not a shocker that you might be carrying a pup but by the way you've been acting today you most certainly are with pup or are starting to completely conceive the pup."

Naruto was silent had his much longer than before bangs in his eyes tsunade thought that he either didn't believer her or didn't want the pup especially when he asked if she was sure. She placed her hands on his lower abdomen hands glowing green and eyes closing she smiled then leaned back, "Yes naruto you have completely conceived your going to have a baby."

Again it was silent until she heard him start chuckling, "I'm pregnant I'm going to have a child I'm going to have a child I'm going to have a family of my own," he looked up at tsunade with joyous blue eyes full of tears streaking down his face, "I'm going to have a complete family."

He stood up and hugged her crying in her large chest as she returned the hug with just as much emotion and slightly cried with him.

The tears kept coming for a while they didn't seem to stop but finally were able to stop, he smiled his a-million watt smile as he wiped his face with the backs of his hands.

Tsunade looked at him with some much love in her eyes he hugged her again. Resting her chin on the top of his head, "When are you going to tell gaara," still resting his head on her chest (a/n: he's the only one she'll let do that lol ha take that Jiraiya lmao), "The next time I'm out there which will be in a few days but I'm going to go fix up my house first and start making preparations for the baby."

Tsunade smiled already he was taking care of the baby after just founding out its existence naruto was the best shinobi in more ways than one and this is just one example why he is.

He left after making arrangements for checkups and promising to come to her for anything he may need. He smiled as he walked to Ichiraku he sat down with the biggest and brightest smile on his face he didn't even notice the three people there that were calling his name since they were being blinded by his smile. One of them got up and smacked him in the back of the head which after a few seconds got his attention.

"Oi Oi what was that for," rubbing the back of his throbbing head, 'what's with people hitting me in the back of the head seriously' after leaving his brain he say who hit him in the back of the head, "Hey Sakura,"(a/n: just so you know I cant stand sakura I really cant she made naru's life very hectic in the beginning and I still hate her for it so I only put her in here for the sake of the story), looks over and sees sasuke and lee, "Oh hey guys sorry I didn't say hi I was kinda out of it thinking again sorry."

Sasuke being the teme that he is asked, "You thinking and not ordering ramen that's a miracle, well... you thinking in general is a miracle."

"Oh shut up teme!"

"But seriously though naruto what could you have been thinking of that would make you so happy and skip out on ordering ramen?" asked a eyebrow raised sakura.

'Should I tell them I mean they are my best friends and all well lee most likely wont care sakura might squeal like ton-ton' he smiled again at how cute that pig was, 'but what about teme what would he say oi oi what ever I'll just tell sakura and see what she thinks.

Sasuke watched as naruto grabbed sakura and whispered into her ear about something and what ever it was she squealed like a school girl and glomped the dobe both smiling like idiots.

'What did the dobe tell her and why wont he tell me, or is it about me does he want to go out with me and asked for sakura's permission? Like he needs it she's with lee, he could just ask me or is it not about me what did I miss while I wasn't here (a/n: naruto brought sasuke back a few weeks ago and didn't know that he and gaara are dating and duh sasuke's gay hello sasuke think about it X3).

Naruto was happy that sakura squealed like he thought she would that made him feel so much better, "So what do you think?"

"I love it, it's wonderful I get to be the aunt right?" naruto looked at her like 'do you really need to ask' and she just smiled more, "So when did you find out and did you tell gaara?"

Naruto sighed, "I found out a total of forty-five minutes ago and no I haven't told gaara well besides that tomorrow will you help me set up my house for the baby?"

The conversation was gradually getting louder and that's when lee and sasuke heard the word baby they both yelled, "Who's having a baby?" and without really thinking sakura blurted out, "Naruto is", then clamped her hand over her mouth and looked at the wide eyed naruto, "I'm so sorry naruto was I not supposed to tell them?"

"No that's fine I was gonna tell them anyways you just sped up the process." She smiled glad he wasn't upset with her and went to hug him again but was beat to it by lee.

"Oh what joy Naruto-kun you're going along the path of the righteous path of parent-hood may the path be joyous and wonderful," squeezing him where you could have sworn you heard bones breaking, "Too tight lee to tight!" Lee instantly let go, "Sorry naruto-kun."

"S'okay lee and what have you to say about this sasuke?" everyone looked back at the silently pissed off Uchiha, Naruto already knew were this was going to go 'well two out of three ain't bad', he mentally scratched the back of his head.

Sasuke was pissed, he **really** was, the dobe was supposed to be his and already he had some unworthy whore pregnant ,his naruto, HIS DOBE.

"WHO IS IT?" he yelled startling everyone in the bar except naruto, naruto just sat there and stared at him, "which do you mean who am I fucking or who is it that is pregnant?"

Everyone was taken back by this naruto never spoke like that unless he as very angry and he didn't look the slightest bit upset if anything you'd say he was amused.

"BOTH DOBE, TELL ME WHO TOOK WHAT SHOULD BE MINE?"

Again startling everyone but naruto he just looked at sasuke and said, "The one I'm fucking has been and only been gaara."

There was a silence as sasuke to this in 'then if he's only been with him then…' Seeing the question in his eyes naruto answered, "I'm the one that's pregnant sasuke," touching his hand to his stomach and smiled the most peaceful and happy smile anyone has ever seen on his face it put all of his other smiles to shame.

It slightly pained sasuke to see that smile and he wasn't the one that caused it.

Naruto saw the hurt and sighed, "I'm sorry sasuke but I love gaara very much and I'm having his child if you accept it or not."

He got up told sakura to meet him tomorrow at his place at eleven so they could have lunch then go baby shopping and then started to leave the old man tried to offer him ramen but miraculously he said he'd fix him something at home and walked out of the bar leaving everyone stunned from sakura and lee to sasuke to the old man and his daughter to the regulars of the bar as they watched the secondary 'Yellow Flash' walk away from ramen.

Sakura turned to sasuke and hit him up side the head which sent him to the other side of the bar the only thing she said as she and lee walked out was, "teme."

Naruto made it home not to long after leaving the ramen bar and was jumped on by a small bundle of black. Cutting on the living room light he could properly see the little bundle and smiled, "Well hello to you too kurohi," scratching behind black ears earning a dog-ish purr.

Kurohi is a little fox kit around came up to his knee and is exactly as his name says he is a black fire his fur is a gloss black and his eyes are a fiery red in all he was a creature to be hold but he's abnormal for the foxes of konoha for one he's black and two he has four tails.

_Naruto found him the day gaara left, he was coming back home from training and saw a small group of teen punks gathered around something every once in a while kicking at it and laughing at the little yelps that could be heard from inside the little group, if that wasn't enough to piss him off what the leader of the group said pissed him off. _

_'Hey doesn't it remind you of that naruto guy' one of the lackeys nodded, 'You guys think we should kill it like most of the village wanted to kill him' naruto was pissed but then the lackeys backed off one said, 'hey man that's not cool, that naruto guy saved this village from a lot of things even after all the stuff they did to him when he was younger, now thinking about we should leave the thing alone' the leader guy just scrunched his face, 'but how can we trust a freak like that or any other freak for that matter so lets kill it. _

_The lackeys backed off giving naruto enough room to see the creature and automatically melted at how cute it was but, what really got him was that even kyuubi melted, 'hey kit save it save him please... I cant see one of my descendants killed, please save it' naruto didn't need to be told twice and moved in right at the time the leader pulled out a kunai and was about to pierce the side of the fox. _

_Sending enough chakra into his hand to grab the blade without cutting himself naruto was glad that the fox ran away into the bush the second it saw him._

_The boss wannabe grunted no know at first who caught his blade, "hey who the hell do you think you are idiot you should mind your own…" _

_As he was talking naruto stood up and towered over him and then he knew exactly who it was._

_ "…Business," naruto looked dead at him with kyuubi's eyes, "I think it is my business since he reminds you of me." _

_You could hear and see he guy swallow as he visually shook, his friends booked as soon as they got a look at his eyes. The guy passed out as soon as a hint of promised pain came into naruto's eyes, naruto smirked and took out his famous prank marker and wrote all over him; naruto was here, Uzumaki rocks, points to his eye I am gay, points to his mouth got cock, animal kicker, giggling to him self he then performed a genjutsu so the he couldn't see it for a few hours._

_After that he continued to walk to his new home that gaara helped him move into before he left as he was almost ten feet from the passed out boy that the black fox came out and jumped on him. He yelped as the black bundle landed in his lap sighing he started to pet his head, "well your not weird, yeah your all black but that's not so…"_

_ Then the seemingly tail fanned out into four tails. _

_"Okay well little guy it seems like this is where we say good bye." _

_The kit gave a sharp whine and kind of clung to naruto's pants, then kyuubi pops up out of now where 'kit he said that he wants to be with you.' _

_"But don't you have a mother somewhere?" and like magic the kit shook his head no, "so you want to come with me," the kit licked his hand, "alright well lets go home then." _

_Naruto picked up the kit and walked home._

Naruto walked into the kitchen and made him and kurohi a little snack then went to take a shower, which kurohi wanted to take with him. The hot water felt good and kurohi loved it when shampoo was rubbed into his fur. The shower was wonderful and well needed but drying kurohi was the funny but hard part since the fox seemed to hate blow-dryers and wound up looking like a black puffball for a bit(a/n: like those soot things off of spirited away lol kawaii).

Naruto crawled in bed with kurohi at his side.

"Kurohi," the little fox look at him as he called his name (cute ^_^) "I'm going to have a baby," he ribbed his belly and smiled again.

Kurohi extended his neck and licked naruto's nose and lay back down.

Naruto giggled and smiled at the fox then petted his fur, cutting off the light and went to sleep thinking if the babies room should be orange or not.

* * *

**Dear kami that was longer then I though I would write it but as kept going couldn't stop buy enh you like it then I don't care but please review or I make the next chapter shorter then the first one**


	3. Fawning Girls and Shattered Glass?

**Yaoi: OMG….O.M.G TT-TT**

**Naruto/Gaara/Kurohi: (looks at each other)**

**Naruto: I think she's finally flipped her lid**

**Gaara/Kurohi: nods**

**Yaoi: (runs around in circle pull hair) What the hell is wrong with me why'd it take me so long to write this chapter**

**Kurohi: Because you're lazy and you had no motivation**

**Yaoi: (runs into a wall) true but still I should have written more TT-TT**

**Gaara/Naruto: (sighs) YaoiHellian doesn't own Naruto though she does own Kurohi so enjoy**

**Naruto: Yaoi stop using Kurohi to wipe your tears (runs over to take Kurohi away)**

**Gaara: Kami-sama help us**

* * *

Konoha was having another wonderful peaceful day but no one in the village was having a better day then our-oh-so-loveable naruto. Said blonde was walking out of the hokage tower kurohi on his shoulder with that famous smile on his face as he held a protective hand over his stomach. Ever since he found out that he was expecting naruto have been the happiest being in the world nothing could break his day.

Naruto was walking towards the training grounds humming as he went waving at people he did or didn't know he was that happy. He was meeting up with the girls to plan what he should do with the baby's room he was still in a major conviction to paint it orange but he'd wait and listen to what the girls had to say.

Sitting next to the three stumps in the ground the girls huddled around naruto practically dumping their attention on him and how cute kurohi is. He sat leaning against the middle stump with kurohi in his lap, sakura at his left, hinata at his right, ino next to sakura, and tenten next to hinata. There were snacks in the middle of their little circle that naruto just helped himself to while waiting for someone to start talking. He was happy to be fawned over, but if they didn't start talking about something soon he was gonna poof away from them before they could even blink.

Sensing his mood sakura drew everyone's attention to her, "okay I know we all are a excited about naruto's soon to be addition to the village but we need to start discussing what were going to be doing to prepare for the baby." Each girl was silent thinking on that each having their own versions on what should be done.

Tenten piped up first, "I think for the baby's room you should paint it pink." Several nods were given in agreement though naruto almost gagged on the meat bun he was eating(A/n: I hate pink I may have liked it when I was five but oh kami it just looks like throw up to me now bleh XP), "uh thanks for the thought tenten but what if the baby's a boy I don't want me son in a pink room hell I don't want to be in a pink room." He shivered at the thought of it and almost screamed.

Hinata came to his rescue, "well naruto-kun I think you should paint the room forest green since it was the forest you and gaara first fought and saw each others true selves."

Everyone was silent again but naruto broke it with a shout, "that was wonderful hinata I love the idea though I still think orange would be better," he was hit in the head by sakura, "but I love the forest green theme that would be wonderful," sorely rubbing his head.

"Now what about toys and such for the baby?" asked Ino as she chewed on a some dango. "I really don't want my kit to have dolls if that's what you mean," Naruto shot at her while picking some meat out of the meat bun to give to kurohi.

"Well naruto if the baby's a girl she gonna need something to fawn over," stated sakura.

He paused for a second then looked down a kurohi munching at the meat, "she'll have kurohi to fawn over as she grows up."

The girls looked down at the baby fox and swooned, "ok ok no dolls for the time being but what about clothes?"

Without really thinking about the question he answered, "I was gonna have the baby wear regular yakutas for the first few weeks then switch to regular clothes."

Slightly shocked at naruto plan, "well that's good but back to the toys what about teddy bears and baby swings and all that stuff."

"Well I was gonna wait till I told Gaara and we go together to get the toys and other stuff," he gently rubbed his tummy with a twinkle in his eye.

Again the girls swooned and squealed which was heard all the way into the village were lee, neji, kiba, shino, shika, and choji were sitting at the Ichiraku ramen bar.

All six had one thing on their mind, _"poor naruto"_

After fending off the girls and answering their later questions naruto was making his way back to his home after getting some green paint for the baby's room with kurohi sitting on his head (A/n: think of Pikachu on ashes head but replace it with a black four tailed volpex lol). He sighed, 'when will gaara be back I need to tell him and I can't tell him something like this by carrier-bird and I can't leave the village due to the pregnancy ugh what can I do.'

He had just approached the gates of the village when he felt that familiar charge of chakra. Looking to the gate he saw maybe twenty feet from the gates the object of his affections and turmoil. Quickly placing kurohi and the paint on the ground naruto took off towards gaara, seriously turning into a blur a yellow and black kurohi not to far behind.

Gaara saw the assault coming but did nothing but smile a small smile and open his arms to receive his blonde. And receive he did, they went tumbling down a few feet from where he was standing when said blonde connected with him. Also said blonde was kissing the day-lights out of him; from eyes ,to nose, to cheeks, to lips kisses were given everywhere.

Wrapping his arms around narutos waist he returned the kisses directed at his lips and that's where they stuck slightly moaning at the feel of the missed lips on each other. However the feeling was short lived as kurohi finally caught up and thinking his master was in trouble bit onto one of the hands that was holding naruto, digging his little,sharp as hell, teeth into the sandy right hand of gaara.

Now gaara was a guy that learned emotions after not using them for forever but still he was a stoic kinda guy that is until a black baby fox with flippin shark like teeth started munching on his right hand. Gaara shot up kinda dumping naruto on the floor and tried to pry the thing off his hand. Through this whole thing naruto looked up and just started laughing then he saw Kankuro and Temari and they were laughing also. After a while gaara got tired and sat down and let the little hellian have his way.

Taking pity on him naruto sighed and opened his arms, "come here kurohi."

Said fox left gaara's hand and jumped into naruto's arms with a slight purr as he went. Naruto looked up at gaara and just smiled, "he doesn't know you ," he chuckled to gaara. The said red head was having difficulty not killing the content looking fox that sitting in his blonde's arms. He sighed and let it pass he walked through the gate leaving naruto and his siblings behind. He signed them in and waited for them to catch up temari was just fawning over the fox like every other girl in the village with even Kankuro falling for it to.

"Evil fur-ball," he muttered when he saw it look at him.

After picking up his paint and checking in with Tsunade-sama, temari and Kankuro were discussing where to sleep when naruto piped up, "you can stay with me," everyone paused and looked at him "what?," seriously confused at the stares.

"Uh naru-chan I don't think we'd all fit in your apartment," stated Temari.

Naruto just looked at her then the other two then looked down at kurohi then started laughing even kurohi seemed to be laughing. "What's so funny blondie?" asked kanku with a quirked eyebrow (A/n: surprise surprise no face paint lmao).

Settling down naruto answered, "My bad I thought Gaara told you I moved out of the apartment and got a four bedroom house the day gaara left." They all, aside from gaara, had an O_O look on their face naruto just smiled and kept walking to the house that wasn't that far from the apartment.

Entering and giving Temari and kanku the last rooms and he had left (A/n since one was being used lmao). Now they were laying about the rather large and homey living room what was decorated in light reds, browns, creams, and whites. There were three couches that were a deep brown that made a "C" starting at the door and ending at the kitchen, a glass coffee table and a cream marble stands between the couches red candles covered some of the coffee table and stands, while the walls were red with a white trim. All and all it was a very nice place.

"Naru-chan what's with the room you won't let us in?" asked temari sitting next to him with kurohi sitting in her lap (A/n: so you know she and naruto are on the couch near the kitchen and gaara and kanku are on the couch next to it the one by the door is empty ok). Naruto sighs he might as well tell them, "Ok guy I have something to tell you."

Gaara looked dead at him with a look of _'are you ok' _written on his face, "Yes gaara I'm fine hell I'm more then fine I'm…..I'm pregnant."

There was a silence which was broken by temari squealing and hugging the breath out of naruto, kanku was just silent, but what drew everyone's attention was the smack and the shattering of glass as gaara went face first into the coffee table and didn't get back up either and the though it all one word was spoken from naruto which was…..

"DAMMIT"

* * *

**Yaoi: ok people I finally did it here's the third chapter be happy I didn't just stop since it seems that none of you but a handful of you that give a damn about the story**

**Naruto: oh Yaoi stop being mean you know they care**

**Yaoi: ha…. If they cared they'd review but no they don't (kicks tamaki out his corner and cries)**

**Tamaki: I'm not even in this story why the hell am I here**

**Kurohi: like we know she's the one with the power here**

**Yaoi: cries a huge river**

**Kurohi: so the woman would please shut up please review**


	4. Daddys Awake And They're Not Human?

**Yaoi: I can't believe that I'm writing another one this soon (well sooner then usual) I feel like I'm queen of the world bow down before me**

**Kurohi: you're flippin delusional woman I can't believe you came up with me and my cuteness**

**Naruto: (bows down) uh kurohi I don't think that's a good thing to say to the "Queen" or she'll turn you into a girl fox**

**Kurohi: ….She wouldn't dare**

**Yaoi: I so would I was thinking about making you female in the first place (taps chin)**

**Kurohi: …..(bows down several times) I love you Queen of the world**

**Yaoi: good foxy baby lol ^_^**

**Kurohi: (I hate her)**

**Naruto: (sighs) Yaoi doesn't own me or any other characters in naruto except kurohi, poor guy**

* * *

'If I wasn't so worried I would be laughing my ass off. I mean how many times do you see Sabaku no Gaara, The demon of the sand, the killers of hundreds pass out and slam his head on a glass coffee table. Seriously one of the almost completely emotionless people, passed out over the fact that he got me, Naruto Uzumaki, pregnant. Oi oi I can't believe the baka passed out on me thank kami-sama that he still had the sand skin intact, for its bad enough I'm plucking glass shards not only form his clothes and he his hair plucking it from his skin would make me go into early morning sickness. Oh now look the baka's waking up….'

"Mmmmm what happened and naruto why am I in your bed already seriously what happened."

"Uh gaara you kinda passed out when I told you I was pregnant."

"Oh my god what how are you pregnant I know that I joked about it but seriously how did that happen."

Giggling a bit, "well you see gaara when you love some one very much then you will…"

"Oh shut it naruto that's not what I meant I mean uh never mind so I'm going to be father."

Naruto nodded and rubbed his tummy again with that same loving look on his face. Gaara sat there mesmerized he had never seen naruto look this serene.

Snapping out of his trance he looked over at gaara with that same smile on his face, and leaned on him with his hand still on his belly, kurohi walked into the room along with kanku and temari.

"Yes your going to be a fathers," to those that don't know the new Sabaku no Gaara would completely flip out at the gigantic smile that plastered itself onto his face and naruto just beamed.

"I'm gonna be a father, I'm gonna be a father, I'M GONNA BE A FATHER!"

With that gaara lunged at naruto subconsciously aware of his stomach and just glomped him onto the bed. The room just lifted with a happy gayness (the happy one people lmao) gaara was actually crying a little bit which kinda freaked out the two siblings.

"Uh gaara you're kinda scaring us here." Gaara looked up from narutos chest and at temari (who had spoken) well fine I just get over the fact that I'm going to be a father and I'm pretty happy right now If you don't mind. Both sister and brother just smiled at the younger and walked out of the room.

Little kurohi just walked to the bed and jumped onto it still eyeing gaara but happy that his master was happy.

For the next few minutes all naruto and gaara did was sit in narutos room in a wonderful comfortable silence that was broken by gaara.

"So what are we going to do about the baby and stuff?"

"Well"

Naruto moved up to the beds headboard with gaara still on his chest, "me and you are going shopping for the baby tomorrow and hopefully by the end of the week I'll have painted the baby's room."

Raising a non-existing eyebrow, "is that what the paint was for and why we couldn't get into that room across the hall."

Naruto just nodded. There was silence again and naruto looked down at gaara to see him looking at his belly, "Are you happy?" was the only thing that he could say at the time. Gaara looked up at him with that same smile on his face he pulled up naru's shirt and kissed his tattoo then his abs, "Yes naruto I am very happy."

Naruto just melted and pulled gaara up to him and kissed the daylights out of him.

"Why is it that you can do the slightest things and get me so horny?" he mouthed through the kiss.

Gaara just smirked, "maybe you're just addicted to me my sweet and you're a horny little kitsune."

"Or you're maybe just so damn seductive my little tanuki," says naruto as he pulls off his shirt.

"Hhhhhmmmmm can't really fight with you on that one my little kitsune," and leaned down to suck on narutos neck.

Naruto both shivered and moaned. "You are such a tease gaara," he panted as he tried to get gaara's sash and shirt off which he succeeded with a few seconds later. (Through out this whole ordeal neither noticed that kurohi was still in the room and on the same bed just watching well he was until he figured he wasn't needed and walked out of the room through the open window that leads to the window in the kitchen) (Smart little devil huh ^_^) moving to get gaara's pants off as gaara did the same to naruto. Now both completely exposed to each other once again in that sinfully wonderful way that only lovers do (or open people like me lmao to a degree) with another kiss to narutos sinfully sweet lips gaara plunged into that tight heat of his relishing in the loud moan he drew from naruto.

Spreading his legs wider he sucked gaara in calling his name over and over again. Curling his back and hips into that wonderful rhythm they both knew so well moving to each others hearts moving to each others soul. In and out in and out from agonizingly slow, to passionately fast, either way naruto threw his head back screaming his lover and the father of his child's name out into the world so everyone should know who can make naruto scream like this, make him want like this, make him love like, this over and over and over again.

Gaara lifted naruto up onto his hips and onto the headboard thrusting hard and fast into that oh so welcoming heat of his panting and moaning and biting that creamy smooth flesh that was narutos loving every second of it.

This was ecstasy at its purest narutos weeping member didn't even need to be touched just animalisticly pounded by the one person that makes him whole. Sweat lined there bodies limbs wrapped around each other as chakra started to leak out. Teeth turn fangs pierced skin nails turned claws drew blood all in the bliss for the mating that was in play.

Licking a claw and tracing it down to gaara's entrance and sliding into the heat that welcomed it was the last straw with on last bone crushing thrust both came screaming more or less howling the others name into the room and the sky and the flippin village.

Coming down from the euphoric high they had given each other, gaara wiped off narutos cum from his chest licking it off his fingers. Looking into narutos eyes of refueled lust smashing their lips together mixed with feverish tongues that stroked and wrestled with each other they went again and again and again into the night marking there love and the life they are bringing into the world.

**In the living room…..**

"I don't think I can ever look at gaara-chan and naru-chan the same way again" whispered Temari as she rocked back and forth in the corner she found the darkest in the living room (she's a female tamaki lmao).

Kankuro was just banging his head against the wall as the sounds of round ten went on in narutos room.

"They are seriously not human at all there wasn't even a pause after the sixth round how can they just keep going?"

Temari just shook her head, "I don't think I can ever have sex again ever!"

Kankuro nodded in agreement with her and just continued to bang his head against the wall. Kurohi who was curled into a little ball on the middle sofa just looked at both of the humans with an animalistic smirk on his feline-like face saying to himself, "weakling humans cant stand to hear the sounds of sex," he chuckled and laid his head on the couch.

**Back in the Room**

Gaara on his back and naruto riding him hard with his hair sticking to his face and neck, "Ah…ah…ooohhhhh..Gaara…gaara, so close, so close." He closed his eyes and threw his head back and moaned. Gaara did the same as he thrusted one last time directly into his prostate sending naruto into a climactic fit which lead to gaara's release. Falling onto his chest they both paused panting for breath with gaara still in side of naruto.

"Gaara. I love you I, love you so much."

"So do I my little kitsune, so do I."

With that and one last kiss they both went to sleep just like that with a smile on both their faces which only true lovers can know about.

* * *

**Yaoi: WWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTT I seriously think that was like the best love scene I think I ever wrote lmao**

**Naruto: yeah but you kinda made it seem like we were nothing but animals**

**Yaoi:…uh hun you have a fox inside you and gaara has a tanuki inside him kinda hard to not make it sound like you're an animal hun**

**Gaara: she's got you beat there naru besides you loved it *smirks***

**Naruto: *blushes* shut up gaara or you get none**

**Gaara:…..**

**Temari: well besides that that was just evil that we had to listen in on that**

**Kanku: yeah, that seriously made me not wanna to have sex anymore**

**Yaoi: uh well I'm sorry lmao**

**Kurohi: such a dunce**

**Yaoi: what was that foxy baby**

**Kurohi: nothing nothing just gonna tell them to read and review and all that jazz**

**Yaoi: uh huh thought so well you heard foxy baby read and review or I stop writing er typing I have like five art classes and that's killer on the hands so I'll stop dammit ok maybe not but I'll be on hiatus for a while dammit**

**Kurohi: just Read and Review dammit so she'll shut up already**

**Yaoi: ok that's it you're turning into a girl**

**Kurohi: TT-TT damn me and my fury mouth**


	5. The Morning After Daddy's Awake

**Yaoi: OK what the hell, I have a lot of people ok not a lot of people but a few that are saying that in my stories there are a lot of grammar mistakes in them that makes my stories seem either dumb or un-readable…..(storms off into Tamaki's corner again)**

**Naru: Ok but why are you so mad now Yaoi-chan**

**Yaoi: Why…..why my naru-kun its because I have like a really advance-ish spell and grammar checker and people still seem to find something wrong with what is in my stories and all that shit well I have only one damn thing to say about that**

**Gaara: (raises invisible eyebrow) and that is what OH fearful one**

**Yaoi: Don't read the damn thing! Ok people I love all of you even though I don't know you and all but I love you anyways you read my stories and make me feel loved and all but from this point on...please don't say what this person here said "this is um... a unique plot line...Well, there's so many grammar mistakes that I can't even finish it ." Ok people know that I can take negative criticism and all but that's just calling me a dumbass writer if you can't even continue to give my story a try and that's just evil TT-TT besides drawing this is the only other talent that I kinda have.**

**Naru: aaaaaaaawwwwwwwwww Yaoi its ok it's not like people are saying you dumb or anything they're just saying that…**

**Kurohi: that you are inadequate as a writer**

**Yaoi:(Punts kurohi into a vat of girls' perfume) hush up fox not helping my state of mind right now you know (walks off in a depressed fog).**

**Gaara :( Snickers at the pissed, wet, and girly smelling kurohi) YaoiHellian doesn't own naruto or any of its characters except for the sweet smelling fox (snickers again).**

**Kurohi: Shut up gay boy!**

**Gaara: At least I get some**

**Kurohi:….**

**Naru: (jumps out of no-where and points at kurohi) HA! IN YO FACE!**

* * *

Having woken up a few hours after sunrise was nothing new to naruto. However after waking up he put it upon himself to start setting up the babies room. "Well the barriers are set and the buckets of paint are ready to be used now what else do I need….."

While he was pondering this a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his waist, cupping his belly.

"Aside from the room being blank the room is fine naru-chan."

Turning around in those heavenly warm arms, naruto faced gaara with a smile on his face, "If you say so, so what are we going to do today I think I should get breakfast ready and then…."

Normally when someone's being silenced it would call for retaliation but when it's with a kiss, well that's a whole different story. Gaara's kiss was sweet and gentle and just plain wonderful and left naruto in a daze when he pulled away. Gaara just smirked at the, fish out of water face naruto was displaying, shaking his head and walking towards the kitchen. It wasn't until he was three feet away from the kitchen that he was virtually pounced on by his one and only naru-chan.

Stumbling a little bit from the sudden attack gaara slightly smiled and carried his smiling (like an idiot) love into the kitchen. Depositing him on a counter and himself on a stool beside counter, they just sat there for a little while looking at each other basking in the love that was theirs. Finally snapping out of his, love induced, trance Naruto practically pranced over to the fridge pulling out the necessary items for breakfast.

"So how do you feel for Oyako-Donburi, with a side of Daigaku Imo with Honey and rice?" looking over his shoulder naruto saw gaara literally drooling, giggling, "I guess that's a yes then." Continuing to take out the ingredients naruto set to work on cooking, mindful of the appreciative eyes of his red-haired mate.

Feeling something brush against his leg, he looked down to see a begging Kurohi with his mouth open. Giggling again and picking up a piece of raw chicken for his cutting board, tossing it right into the awaiting fox's mouth. Hearing a delighted purr from said fox naruto went right back to cooking leaning over every once in a while to kiss and/or tease gaara. Almost done with cooking naruto signaled for Kurohi to wake up other two ninjas, with an affirmative flick of four tails Kurohi was off to accomplish his task.

Sighing contently at the food he just finished preparing and putting in bowls and plates then setting them down, along with a large glass jug of green tea, on the table in the dinning room next to the living room. Right as he was finished doing said task a bouncy temari and a grumpy looking kankuro right behind her and a what looked like a smirking Kurohi behind him. Knowing his fox must have done something mean and painful to wake up kankuro to have him look like that, he just shook his head and sat down at the head of the table and waited for everyone else to do the same.

Gaara sat to naruto's right, temari at the left, and kankuro to the right of her, with little Kurohi sitting next to naruto's chair; where the blond sat down a medium sized bowl of raw chicken and some vegetables next to him. With everyone seated they all began eating talking here and there about; missions, how Suna's doing, how Konoha's doing, and so on.

At the end of breakfast temari and kankuro surprisingly volunteered to clean up naruto went to the living room and laid down on the couch with a content Kurohi sitting on his lap. Gaara walked in some time later and just marveled at the scene in front of him. Walking over to his napping love, he leaned down and kissed his forehead then scratched behind kurohi's ears earning a purr and a head lean from the fox.

Carefully picking them both up, gaara walked steadily down the hall to their room, and deposited them on the bed watching sincerely as naruto curled up on his side with a heart warming smile on his sleeping face. Gaara in turn smiled, leaned over to brush his hair out of the way and as he straitened back up and turning to leave, "now where do ya think yur going love" naruto sleepily said eyes still closed.

Kurohi having been moved down to the foot of the bed stared up at gaara as if he was an idiot for thinking he could leave.

Gaara just smiled and walked back over to the bed and gently laid down pulling a very willing naruto to his chest as he to settle for a nap with his blonde. Snuggling up to the warmth gaara brought naruto quickly feel asleep again while gaara watched him sleep for a few minutes before following his blonde in sleep.

3h: 42m: 37s later (oh so specific X3)

Waking up from a nap is always good but walking up with the one you love clinging to you is just heavenly.

Stretching like the fox that he was and mindful not to wake up gaara, naruto looked lovingly at the sleeping features of his soul mate. The black rings were still there but the wrinkles of insomnia were gone, and with him showing emotions, two slight indentions of dimples showed up on gaara's face, to say that gaara was gorgeous would be slightly taken as an insult for the godly appearance he gave off.

_Who did I come to deserve such a being as him!_

_**You deserve to have him kit just as you deserve the life growing inside you.**_

_Well thank you kyu that means a lot coming form you it truly does._

_**Your welcome kit after all this time of being inside you (that sounds so perverted lmao) I just want to see you happy.**_

_Thank you Kyu as weird as it is I view you as my best friend now even a slightly weird internal father figure._

_**-chuckles- I wouldn't go that far kit what would Iruka say if he found out you called me a father figure.**_

_He'd probably take temari's fan and beat me over the head with it._

_**Like you don't have enough brain damage as it is.**_

_Hey, hey, hey, even without you I had fast healing so I don't really have any brain damage you evil gigantic fur ball_

_**-chuckles again- Easy, easy, kit I was just joking your to easy to rile up well anyways what I've wanted to say in most of this conversation is (voice become dark) that I don't want to here you say you don't deserve anything ever again you've been through more things then more than half the humans here have gone through if anything you deserve more kit so the next time you say something as stupid as that I'll make sure you wont be able to eat ramen for a month!**_

_OK, OK, I'm sorry but don't take my precious ramen from me._

_**-chuckles- I thought that gaara was precious to you.**_

_He is but I had ramen first._

_**You truly are something kit well I'm gonna go to sleep again so talk to you later.**_

_Kay later kyu._

"Have a nice talk?"

"AAAAAAhhhhhh!"

Naruto nearly fell off the bed at the out of no where question.

"Dammit gaara don't do that nearly gave me a heart attack," naruto snapped.

Gaara smirked, "I'm sorry love but it's too obvious when you talk to kyuubi and I woke up right when you started to really talk to him."

Naruto humphed, "well whatever anyways I think its now time for us to go paint the baby's room ne?"

Smiling at his love, gaara leaned in and kissed his naruto pulling away, "Yes let's do that koishii," standing and outstretching a hand to his love which was taken, they walked to their child's room with undying love for one another.

* * *

**Yaoi: I would like to take the time to say that if it wasn't for twilightserius, LadySerenity0000, KakashiXIrukaLover, Torn Book, SexyFireAngel, Naruchan, yoailover1,zero434, halliwella, Mare, Hoshi, Darktruth3224, xxyaoiluvverxx, Kagoma1,** **and my first reviewist (my new word for the day) ^_^ PyroD** **if it wasn't for these guys I would have stopped writing what happens a long time ago so**

**Doumo arigatou gozaimasu**

**どうも ありがとう ございます ****^_^**

**Also I'd like to say that I'm sorry that it took me so long to update. I was having a family crisis one right after the other and then there was a lot of school bullshit I had to deal with so again I'm sorry and hope that you would continue reading my stories -bows deep- thank you for your time.**

**P.S **

**I NEED A FUCKING BETA!**


	6. CRAVINGS

**Yaoi: Holy fuck its been nearly a damn year if not more since the last time that I've updated this story man I feel like shit**

**Kurohi: well you should you lazy good for nothing what the hell could make you stop writing for a whole year?**

**Yaoi: Besides the BS I had to deal with on the remaining time of my high school year, there was the death of my aunt, and the up coming move into my college dorm where I now reside. Also a few scares as in to think that I might never have children as well as a few mental meltdowns for I guess you could say were idiotic reasons but other then that I don't really know why I didn't write this past year**

**Kurohi/Gaara/Naruto/Tamaki: O.O**

**Yaoi:...What**

**Kurohi/Gaara/Naruto/Tamaki: -Looks at each other then rushes over to hug Yaoi- Aw we're so sorry that happened to you just to let you know we love you**

**Yaoi: uh ok its ok guys I'm fine though I will say that college is very hectic and screw what everyone says that college is a lot different the high school fuck that it just like it only the teachers hold you to professional standards but the people/peers are just the damn same -rolls eyes-**

**Kurohi/Gaara/Naruto/Tamaki: uh ok**

**Yaoi: Well anyways sorry you guys for not update as you read above been kinda busy ^-^' but yeah I'll try to make as much time as I can for you guys and stuff X3 so yeah you all know the deal I no own anything but my lovely Kurohi so enjoy X3**

* * *

**THE CRAVINGS**

"Naruto what are you doing?"ask gaara as they started on the baby's room.

"Trying to get a feel for how I'm going to paint the baby's room of course," retorted Naruto.

So far not long after the blonde and red head woke up from their naps and started to work on the baby's room narutos been staring at the bare white walls of the room with a look that could make the white paint want to run for the hills. Sighing gaara just shook his head and went to one of the green paint buckets, opening one and sticking a fresh paint brush into it then painted one wall an even coat of forest green. Naruto giving up on his wall glare followed gaaras lead and just started painting the walls evenly. It wasn't long before the two of them were finished.

Staring at they're finished work from the doorway of the room naruto just sighed and look up at gaara with a warm smile on his face, "You know not long form now this room will be occupied with or first child."

Gaara looked down at his love with a similar smile, "First?", naruto blushed "Well I might want another you never know..."

Gaara just smiled and kissed naruto head, "Yeah you never know."

Slowly they completely left the room and headed to the living room where naruto plopped down on the couch next to the kitchen while gaara headed into the kitchen. Naruto cut on the tv and started flipping through channels before he was hit with the strangest craving of green tea ice cream with a side of ramen.

"Hey gaara do we have any green tea ice cream?," opening the freezer gaara searched for said ice cream and found it behind a bulk of frozen meat, "Yeah do you want some?"

"Yeah and also do we have any beef ramen?"

Gaara paused, "yeah why?"

Hearing gaaras tone of voice naruto started to blush as he asked, "could you please make me some and put the green tea ice cream on top?"

To say that gaara was shocked was an understatement he visibly shook at the thought of naruto eating something so disgusting but then he thought about the most mothers have the weirdest cravings when pregnant so he set to work making narutos crazy dish.

"Coming right up naru."

Again to say that Gaara was disgusted would be an understatement he actually sat there and watched naruto literally pig out on that green tea ice cream and beef ramen concoction. It was seriously on of the most disturbing things gaara had ever seen and to come from someone who once crushed a person into dust in less the five second could tell you a thing or two about some disturbing things. However, watching naruto gulp down these completely opposite foods at the same time was nearly nauseating. Though once you think about it shouldn't naruto be having cravings in his second or third month of pregnancy why is he having to so early?

"Naruto?"

"*slurp*Hhhhhmmmmm?*slurp*"

"Did you ever actually find out how far along you actually are?"

Naruto lowered his bowl of horribly mixed food to answer,"You know I was actually wondering that myself, when I went to baa-chan a few days ago she actually said I was few weeks along which means that the last time that I was one a mission to Suna was when we actually made the baby."

"What! So why is it that we are just finding out about the baby now?"

"Because of your little comment mister, if you hadn't of brought up the fact that I could be pregnant it would have been until I started showing of felt the baby kick that I would have found out that I was pregnant."

Gaara just had that look of O.O on his face and promptly sat back in the couch.

Naruto just hummed and went back to eating in the back of his mind he knew it was disgusting but it tasted so good to him and apparently the baby liked it also. Finishing that last bit he got up and put his bowl in the sink and just plopped next to a still shocked gaara and laid his head in his lap. Snapping back into attention gaara looked down to see a dozy naruto staring back at him. They smiled at each other with gaara running his fingers through feather light hair.

"I love you naru."

"I love you too gaara you're the only one I love."

Gaara's heartbeat quickened a bit, how he got someone so wonderful as naruto he will never know but he'll also never let him go.

"Hey naru its getting late want to take a bath before we get to bed?"

Naruto just nodded and slowly got up and followed gaara down to their room and into the bathroom, turning on the faucet they quickly disrobed throwing their clothes into the clothes hamper and got into the relaxing hot water, with naruto laying up against gaaras chest. Sighing contently the two just relaxed into each other.

Naruto feeling he needed something turned to face gaara and stared into his smooth jade eyes that due to the relaxing heat were half-lidded. This is the man that I love, that I can't live without, the father of my child, my heart and soul, my everything.

"Naruto..."

"hhhmmmm?"

"You're my everything."

"As you are mine."

They smiled at each other as they both lend in as shared a simple, sweet, love filled kiss. However, nothing sweet ever lasts that long, not long after the kiss got aggressive and moan were ensured as slippery skin rubbed against each other.

Breaking away from the kiss naruto trailed kisses down gaara's neck, sucking and licking at his pulse point then moving down to a dusky pink nipple. Taking said nipple in his mouth and swirling it in his mouth extracting delicious moans from the man above him. Moving to the other one and giving it the same treatment naruto slowly reached his hand to gaara's member and gently started to stroke him off. More moans were rewarded, but feeling a little left out naruto arranged himself so his cock rubbed against gaara both loving the feel of their submerged wet cocks touching each other.

Both moaned in pure bliss, gaara grabbed naruto and mushed him directly onto his lap and they thrusted together. Just them being like this was heaven the skin gliding against each other the feel of knowing that the one you love the one that holds the key to your heart is the one that's giving you the immense pleasure that you're feeling. They were both so close they both neared their peaks as they thrusted harder and harder and finally they both released at the same time moaning each others name as they went.

Both rested against each other as they came down from their pleasure high. The two looked each other in the eye and saw nothing but love in the others eyes. Love . Who would of thought that something like that would ever happen to these to misfits(well their demons did but that's beside the point), once calm they cleaned themselves off and got out of the tub. Drying off gaara and naruto both just got into bed nude and all and just laid there staring into each others eyes.

"I love you Naru."

"I love you too my Gaara."

They smiled at each other and kissed once more then slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Yaoi: Wootness its been awhile since the last time I've done this but yeah done with the long awaited chapter six, lol, hopefully its grammatically pleasing if not fuck it I started this story at the age of 16 now that I'm 18 I've learned not to really give a fuck...unless your nice about it X3**

**Kurohi: what the hell is that supposed to mean**

**Yaoi: It means what it means hun and that's that**

**Kurohi: uh ok then**

**Yaoi: So yeah done with chapter six not really the most descriptive chapter but yeah an awesome chapter none the less I think kinda sweet and simple with a little bathtub sex to add to the mix X3 yeah delicious so you know the drill read review blah blah blah love all you guys for reading 3 Major thanks to Uous it was mainly you hun that got me to write again so Mondo kiss and glomp to you love ^ - ^ 3 there are others that I want to thank but I'm tired and lazy... **

**Kurohi: which isn't new**

**Yaoi: Oh shut up and I have school in the next six hours to ttfn tata for now X3**


	7. Times Change

**Yaoi: Well ello my peeps ^_^ Been forever hasn't it? I thought as a belated Christmas/Holiday gift I'd write another chapter for you guys. And just to clear some things up Naruto's 20 Gaara's 21 and everyone else in kinda flirting around the same ages x3.**

**Kurohi: About damn time you wrote another chapter**

**Yaoi: I know right Schools been a dick and so is trying to get a job, and dealing with relationship bs, and health issues and stuff and well yeah**

**Kurohi/Gaara/Naruto/Tamaki:…**

**Yaoi: What?**

**Kurohi/Gaara/Naruto/Tamaki: We Love You **

**Yaoi: Well aren't you guys sweet**

**Kurohi/Gaara/Naruto/Tamaki: ^_^….. .**

**Yaoi: uh huh well anyways read on peeps 3**

**Times Change**

So it's been a few months since Naruto found out that he was pregnant. More accurately 5 months and Naruto literally glowed. His sun-kissed skin was now the envy of every woman in the village, those pregnant or not.

Naruto literally was swollen, his lean swimmers body now had a sizable bowling ball settled in-between his pectorals and lower abdomen. However, to the bane of all the pregnant women in town, Naruto had to be the sexiest pregnant person ever.

Due to being pregnant his hips filled out and weirdly but sexily gave him a somewhat of an hourglass figure. His ass filled out more, once being a nice cup-able size was now darn near as the term goes "a Donk", he looked so effeminate yet still held that male confidence and charm. He also let his hair grow out, now resting deliciously on the filled out "donk" of his.

Needless to say if it wasn't for the fact that he was Gaara's many of men as well as women would have tried to steal the sexy kitsune's heart away.

Speaking of Gaara, he came to and fro from Suna to see his swollen with child Blonde. Now was around the time Gaara was due to visit again, meanwhile Naruto was walking around town with a English Mastiff sized Kurohi at his side.

Naruto was shocked out of his mind when he started noticing how big Kurohi was getting. Kyuubi calmed him down explaining that he was going through the growth spurt most demonic animals go through when they start to enter adulthood. Weird thing was Kyuubi said he still had a bit more growing to do.

Regardless Kurohi was quite a dazzling sight to behold; his coat was a striking jet black with somewhat of a blue sheen to it, and the tips of his tails were a bright red-orange (Think an all-black nine tails only with four tails and minus the mullet thing x3). His eyes were completely red with a ridged black cat-like slit in the center.

The two walked around the village heading for the Hokage tower for Naruto's routine checkup. As much as it irked him Naruto couldn't shake the blush that barley dusted his cheeks as he felt the villagers watching him as he made his way to Tsunade's. He honestly felt like he was on display for the whole village to see and, in his paranoid mind, mock.

A small nudge came from Naruto's left, looking down and smiling as Kurohi gave him what he interpreted as a calming stare he continued his way towards the tower until a very familiar voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Well if it isn't the freak and his freak master", came a sniveling voice that Naruto was trying oh so hard to place, as he turned around.

Facing him was a teen no more than 15 or 16, with the custom (sorta) genin outfit with the genin head band wrapped around his neck. The teen was twirling a kunai in his hand as he shot Naruto a look that was a combination of a sneer and smirk. Which Naruto amusedly called a Snirk in his head which had Kyuubi rolling her eyes at her kit's random stupidity at the worst time.

Behind the teen were two more teens around 18 or 19 whom shared a similar appearance to each other as well as the smirking (Naruto smiles, Kyuubi shakes her head). Both had chuunin head bands wrapped around their necks also.

"Me and my brothers have a bone to pick with you Freak."

'Ah, they were related, makes more sense now', Naruto thought as he quickly got bored realizing it was the kid that was trying to kill Kurohi when he was still a kit. Looking down he noticed that Kurohi had an annoyed look in his face but seemed just as bored as Naruto.

Naruto patted his head, which earned him a purr, then looked back at the teens, "Can this wait until after I've had my checkup, sorry to say but my baby comes first", his boredom showing heavily in his voice.

To say the teens were upset was an understatement; pretty much Naruto crushed a large portion of their ego's while a large fraction of the village was watching. The smaller of the threes' face grew a nice cherry red, clearly enraged.

"No this won't wait you Freak, someone needs to teach you a lesson that things like you shouldn't exist in the world. As it seems the rest of the village is either to weak or too scared to do it so me and my brothers while just have to do it."

Throughout his little speech Naruto and Kurohi made eye contact as Naruto raised an eyebrow then looked back at the teen as if he and his brothers just turned into a toad right in front of him.

"So let me get this straight, a Genin and two Chuunin, are going to put me 'in my place', something an entire village tried to do and failed miserably at." Naruto moved to sit down which Kurohi promptly wrapped himself around him to offer some support so as to not have him strain his back. "Three teenagers with the combined strength of a rookie Jounin want to put a demon container with near; endless amounts of chakra, an increasing amount of bloodlust, and enough power to rival some Hokages as well as all three Sannin!"

As he ranted Naruto was changing; his ears and whiskers extended, his eyes changed into the weird frog like ones, his canines lengthened and poked out of his mouth, hands now claws stroked a calm albeit annoyed Kurohi, and lastly a single tail extended from behind him and swished to and fro as he started each teen in the eye.

"All three of you want to come at me then? fine but on one condition", his face turned demonic as he smirked at the teens, "You better make it good and come at me with everything you have."

Time stood still as the villagers stared at the transformed Naruto and the three teens face off. Even Tsunade was made aware of what was going on but stayed out of it unless she felt that Naruto was getting out of control. She watched every move that either side made from the window by her desk.

The teens stood frozen at the sight of the transformed Naruto, they could feel the chakra flowing out of him in thunderous waves. All three wanted to turn tail and leave but the ignorant part of their brains where their arrogant ego's was housed told them to stay and put the "Freak" in his place. That and the village was watching them, they had to fight, their ego's depended on it.

Taking up an offensive stance, all three shot at Naruto each with Kunai in hand as in motion to kill him where he sat. Just as they were an arm's length from his body Naruto disappeared as well as Kurohi, not in a poof of smoke kind of way, but just simply disappeared. All three smashed into each other, each earning a cut from the others kunai. Looking around they found no trace of Naruto. Each turning and scanning the area for the demon fox holder, the next thing anyone saw was a flash of orange and red as Naruto ambushed the two brothers with a jab at their pressure points blocking any flow of chakra as well as body movement. As they fell all that was left was the youngest brother.

Said teen was wide eyed as his brother's fell, kunai shaking in his hands he brought his eyes back up to Naruto whom was slowly approaching him like the predator he was.

"That's it? You have some balls to stand here and waste both me and my baby's precious time with you pathetic attempt at trying to put me in my place. I'd feel ashamed to have you as my student; you're blinded by ego and ignorance, thinking that you are better than those different from you. Even I the 'monstrosity' had more skill and chakra control at your age. You don't respect life and with that you don't deserve it."

At that in a flash Naruto was on the teen pinning him to the ground one clawed hand on his throat that other right above his heart.

"You feel this this? This is you no more than arm thrust away from death." Turning his attention to the brothers crumpled on the ground eyes wide watching as Naruto had their sibling pinned and near death. "Was this worth it, as older brothers, was it worth it to try and pick a fight with me, only to then lose the life of your younger sibling?"

Looking back at the teen he had pinned, he smiled as actual intelligence as well as tears whirled around in the teens eyes. "If you can get your heads out of your asses, you three could make excellent ninjas one day."

With that Naruto stood up dusted himself off slowly transforming back into his normal self as he again headed towards the Hokage Tower. No more than three steps he whirled around and caught a kunai that one of the older brothers threw at his back. So fast that even his father would have been impressed with that he pinned the teen and staked his hand into the ground satisfied with his own Kunai, feeling quite happy with the amount of blood that spilled from the wound.

"This isn't for me, I could care less what could be done to me, this is for the unborn child you could have harmed, you complete FUCKING IDIOT!"

Naruto quickly stood and promptly stomped on the teen's chest satisfied at hearing a few ribs crack as well as the scream that followed the action. Twirling around with the fiery depths of hell in his eyes, **"ANYONE ELSE WANT TO FUCKING TRY MY PAITENCE?!"**

The other two just shook their heads no and cowered close together, snorting Naruto disappeared leaving the brothers alone in the street.

Kurohi then reappeared next to the brothers and stared down at the fallen brother, before lunging forward and snapping his jaws right in front of his face, causing him to scream out in fear and try and shrink away.

Huffing Kurohi strutted towards the tower but not after staring the youngest brother in the eyes, seeing the slow change in his eyes that only a near death can bring, then continued on his way to the tower, head held high and tails wagging behind him.

Kurohi made his way inside the Tower, and slowly ascended the stairs, 'Times are going to be a lot better for my Master and I, and hopefully a lot more interesting'.

**Yaoi: And down goes another chapter**

**Kurohi: Man I look cool now**

**Yaoi: You always look cool my foxy baby**

**Kurohi: Really? And stop calling me that**

**Yaoi: Why foxy baby? O.o?**

**Kurohi: ugh never mind**

**Yaoi: :3 Anyway read and review but mainly read Thanks ^_^**

**By the way anyone interested in being my beta really need on noticed a lot of errors in my writing.**


	8. What Did Kyuubi Say?

**Yaoi:** ** For starters I'd like to apologize for taking so long to update, haven't been having "the" time of my life to a bit and college has literally burned a hole in my life so again I'm sorry for the wait. On a lighter note I might be updating more soon not so sure but will try keep you peeps posted.**

**Kurohi: And I'll make sure she does those seeing as how weird her school is I promise nothing.**

**Yaoi: Very helpful love.**

**Kurohi: I try :3**

**Yaoi: -Rolls eyes- Anyways you know the deal R&R please danke**

Tsunade was livid.

Not only had Naruto turned demon…sorta, but he also somehow cracked one of Kyuubi's remaining seals. Although the seals were near pointless now, since the two had merged a few years back, she didn't know what kind of effect would arise if the seal should actually break.

Tsunade promptly thumped Naruto on the back of the head the second he walked into her office. Of course Naruto made a big fuss over it, but one sharp stare while pointing to the stool she normally examined him on, he sighed and stalked over to the chair and sat down and started taking off his shirt exposing he enlarged baby bump.

No matter how many times she saw it, Tsunade inwardly gasped when she saw that bulging belly attached to her gaki. Walking over to a medicine shelf, of Kami knows what, Tsunade walked back over to Naruto holding an oval jar of some pinkish salve and smoothly spread it over his stomach. Instantly the salve both soothed and warmed up Naruto's abdominal muscles, causing him to sigh and lean back in the chair.

At that moment Kurohi walked into the room with a high and mighty air to his trot as he moved towards Naruto and sat down beside him as he curled up and laid down on the floor.

Not even bothering to look down Naruto commented, "You act more like a cat than the dog you should be."

Kurohi answered back with a huff and a nip to Naruto's calf.

Naruto just chuckled, "Such a nice fox attacking a pregnant man."

He received another huff and a swipe of a tail or two over his hand. Smiling brightly Naruto switched his focus to Tsunade. Watching her work has always been fascinating and her working on him was no different if anything made it even more fascinating. Whether it was the taking of his vitals (nearly all of them) almost without his notice, to pretty much trying to mold his stomach to her will, while her hands were incased in a green glow, nothing she did was boring or seeming insignificant enough to forgo his interest. She seemed darn near able to see into him if the sheer magnitude of concentration she displayed on her face was anything to go by.

"So what's the prognosis baa-chan?"

Tsunade huffed, "Aside from the fact you scarily handle pregnancy better than most of the women in this village, you damaged one of Kyuubi's seals." She rose up and walked over to the medicine shelf grabbed a rag, thusly taking it to the sink in her office applying cleaning agents to it, then walked back gently wiping off the salve.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Is that really a bad thing, you know we merged together right? I don't see what damaging a no longer needed seal means." He said as he sat up straight and absentmindedly rubbed his slightly cold belly.

Tsunade sighed, "That's just it Naruto, I don't know what will happen if the seal breaks and I don't want something to happen to you, Kyuubi, or the baby."

Naruto felt a flush of warmth radiate from his core which he knew meant that Kyuubi was happy with Tsunade's declaration of concern for her wellbeing. Naruto could die happy, he had a wonderful man in his life, who is the father of his child, his mother figure is both loving and concerned for everything concerning him, his friends all accepted what was happening and Naruto couldn't be more than euphoric about the whole thing. He just felt finally at peace with the world, sure he will have some issues with some of the villagers as well as some people out in the world, but in the personal bubble of Konoha, eternal peace was his.

The only thing that would make this any better is for Gaara to hurry up the transition of shifting the power of Kazekage over to Temari so that he could finally be with his blonde kitsune.

For months the two had been talking about it. Gaara was the first to put the idea on the table, at first Naruto didn't approve of the notion of Gaara losing his rank just to be with him and their unborn child. So after a semi-heated glare contest and multiple tries at being reassuring, Gaara was finally able to convince Naruto that he; never initially **wanted** the role of Kazekage, and was more than happy to leave the land of Suna (for it was never really a home for him), and he was content, as any tanuki would be, to be the mate of a soon-ish to be Hokage.

Thus lead to the numerous weeks if not flat out months of being away from his mate, to deal with policies that go with renouncing one's title and putting it on another. Though not due for another few months Naruto knew that it ate away at Gaara that he was "already" missing out of their child's life.

Naruto understood the Gaara would rather be torn apart in the deepest depths of hell then to be anything like his "father" and not be there for his children. It warmed his heart to know that Gaara already so doting over his children. That made him sigh again in unadulterated contentment, he could not have asked for a better mate.

Wiping off the pink salve Tsunade saw that her patient was in lala land and was tempted not to tell him that he was oddly bigger than what five months dictated, however, what she did need to tell him a bit more….delicate.

Sighing she pulled up a chair and silently waited for Naruto to come back to reality as well as contemplate how to tell him what she discovered.

Subtly noticing the lack of movement Naruto out of his stupor and focused on the somewhat forlorn look on Tsunade's face. Not sure if he should start to panic or not, Naruto simply covered his protruding belly with his hands and awaited the verdict.

Noticing his defending gesture Tsunade quickly offered assurance, "Naruto everything is fine everything seems in order, however, I seem to have found some abnormalities in your blood stream as well as some weird shifting in your body."

Still defending his lovebump, Naruto was startled as well as curious as to what this meant. Seeing the intrigue Tsunade continued.

"It seems that your body is shifting to, both house and carry the baby and in doing so has thusly been pumping estrogen throughout your body. From what I can see is that well…to put it bluntly…you might start going through some feminine changes."

There was a long pause of utter silence, even Kurohi was sitting at attention during the explanation and was anxiously awaiting Naruto's reaction.

Said person was once again in a stupor of the most diligent kind, with only one thing going through his mind, "I'm going to be a girl? I'm going to be a girl? I'm going to be a girl? I'm going to be a girl?..."

Finally he asked, "So I'll develop breasts then? And well…a vagina?"

Taken aback by the somewhat hesitant acceptance of the entire situation, Tsunade slowly nodded, "Well yes it's safe to assume that you may grow breasts in order to feed the baby unless you plan to commander a cow or goat, however, I'm not so sure you'll actually grow a vagina maybe a make shift birth canal but an all-out vagina seems a bit farfetched."

Nodding Naruto just sat mutely letting everything just sink in. in a way it was a good thing one less thing to worry about in now knowing the safety of the baby was fine for now as well for when it choose to enter this world. But the bad thing was, well the utterly huge change his body would undertake to ensure that safety. For the health and safety of his child he'd grow angel wings if necessary, so "womanly" parts not unlike his Sexy no Jutsu shouldn't be that big of a deal. At least now he knows why his features have been smoothing out, estrogen sure works wonders on the skin and muscles.

"So where does this leave me?"

"What do you mean Naruto?"

"Should I be worried or should I just wait this out?"

Sighing while leaning back and rubbing her temples Tsunade honestly didn't know how to reply, "In my honest opinion I'd say just wait it out sure I'd be a little more freaked out then you are right now but none the less if there's no apparent danger why completely freak out about it."

Nodding in acceptance Naruto too leaned back in his chair and contemplated everything that has happened to him in the past few hours. He's already been through so much what's a little more oddness going to do.

"_You'll be fine my kit, things can't possibly get any weirder than a pregnant male."_

Naruto chuckled Kyuubi had a point but still very weird none the less.

"My only concern is what Gaara will think of it."

"_Shouldn't be a problem though he's not the one pregnant, I'm pretty sure we could get him that way when the time comes so no need to stress that little issue."_

"Well…that's a nice bit of information…I guess."

Looking back at Tsunade and judging by how tired she looked Naruto deemed it time to leave. Easing out of the chair, he made his way over to Tsunade gently stroked her cheek and bid her goodbye then made off to the door, Kurohi right at his heels.

Outside of the Konoha tower and walking towards his home was Naruto Uzumaki expectant "mother" to be and elite ninja with a waist high four tailed black fox by his side. Naruto was a sight to behold. Not far from his home a strange feeling rumbled in his stomach that led him to fall to his knees just outside his door.

"Kyuubi is there something wrong?"

"…_."_

"Kyuubi?"

"_Define wrong…"_

"Kyuubi!"

"_Well kit…it seems to me that you're…"_

And at that moment the door to Naruto's house opened and there in a near dripping wet, and freshly showered Gaara. Wide-eyed and mouth a little agape Naruto both relished the sight of his freshened up love as well as being bewildered at his sudden appearance when what Kyuubi just said just sunk in, and his face not really dropped but took on an incredibly speechless look.

Both worried and curious, Gaara quickly ushered his love into the house and had him sit comfortably in the lounge chair in the living room waiting for the explanation on what caused the odd look that was still apparent on Naruto's face.

Still looking like a fish out of water, Naruto finally got his bearings and looked to his mate said, "I'm so glad you're home and I'm also happy that you're sitting down, for what Kyuubi just told me sure would knock you off your feet."

At that the now former Kazekage raised a near invisible eyebrow in intrigue and awaited the tale and boy was Naruto right he too was glad he was sitting for the news he was told was not what he was expecting.

**Yaoi: And so I end with a cliffy…been awhile since I've done that. Well anyways kinda short I know but considering how I left you guys hanging I'll let you decide the next chapter with what is residing in Naruto's chakra created womb. I'll leave it up to you awesome follower's to decide.**

**Kurohi: Well aren't you nice…are you sure you're just not too lazy to do it yourself?**

**Yaoi: I could still turn you into a girl you know?**

**Kurohi: Point taken ^-^' –slowly walks away-**

**Yaoi: Review please.**

**By the way anyone interested in being my beta really need on noticed a lot of errors in my writing.**


	9. UhhSurprise?

**Yaoi: Mother Goddess I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever, college has literally kicked me in the ass and not only that they are trying to screw me out of my degree. But I digress I only have around six months or so of school time left and I'm done. **

**Kurohi: Then what are you going to do?**

**Yaoi:…curl up in a ball and figure out what to do with my lift most likely**

**Kurohi: You're a very sad woman aren't you? **

**Yaoi:….kinda, anyways I made this a very good one for you guy, kinda angsty but I think it's good kinda had to cut out the huge sex scene so find this story on (adult fan fiction . net) to see it fully . ENJOY**

* * *

Gaara sat back in his armchair, towel nearly falling off his waist as he did so. He just sat there soaking in the freight train of information Naruto just dropped on him. He just couldn't believe it, Not only was he going to be a father but he was going to be a father of Triplets. His mind was perpetually blown, he loved Naruto, he loved him with every fiber of his being, but could he handle three babies versus one? Slouching in the arm chair, dragging his hands over his face, he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Looking over at the love of his life, who was lying back on the lounge chair, with his hands cradling his ever growing stomach. The look on his face was purely serene, not a single care in world, as though everything was as it should be and that nothing could possibly go wrong. That's one of the main reasons he loved Naruto nothing could really take that smile or look of content off his face unless it was something truly catastrophic.

"He sees the good in everything and everything is to be seen as a blessing and never a curse…what a wonderful man I am mated to."

Just then Gaara finally realized that he wouldn't be alone in this, he would be a better father than his own and he would never leave Naruto for anything and together they will raise their children and finally be happy.

"To think the demon of the sands has a chance to be happy almost five years ago I would never have thought I could have anything like this, to not see every day as a struggle to live knowing no one will love you."

Looking back at his ray of sunshine, Gaara smiled and all the anxiety left him.

"I'm truly thankful for you Naruto you've given me everything and more."

"Whatever it is you're thinking about, I love you too Gaara."

Not even moving from his position on the lounge chair Naruto's smile grew as peeked through his long eyelashes to see his love still sweetly smiling down at him.

Getting up from his chair to kneel down by Naruto, Gaara raked his hand over Naruto's face only to lose his fingers in his silky mass of growing hair.

"How is it you always seem to know when I'm thinking of you?", kissing his loves forehead Gaara nuzzled his face into Naruto's neck loving the smell of him even more so now with the smells of being with "child" was mingling in with his normal smell.

Sighing contently Naruto just laid back and enjoy his love's attention to him.

"I've told you before, we are one, have been since I kicked you're ass all those years ago, Aahh….no biting you know I kicked your ass so….Ahh…"

Nibbling Naruto's neck has always been fun in Gaara's opinion, he could never understand how he always got so playfully arouse around Naruto and now that he was pregnant it seemed no matter what he did he was in the mood for some of his delicious Naruto within minutes of being near each other. Sliding his free hand down to Naruto's baby bump, slowly caressing it as he made a treat for himself out of his neck, groaning as he let his tongue lave his love's addictively delicious skin.

Naruto's face slowly started to heat up, as his breathing got faster. He could feel himself swelling in his lose pants. Taking one hand and tangling it in Gaara's slightly damp red tresses and pulling him flush against his neck egging him on to claim his neck again.

"I know how…you work Gaaaara, the way you think…..I can always feel your eyes….mmm…on me making me feel so damn….aaAAahhh….good"

Gaara took his hand from Naruto's stomach and down to his pants cupping the firm erection his ministrations had caused. Slowly rubbing up and down he could feel Naruto pulse at his touch, he absolutely loved that he could make Naruto feel this way, as well as knowing that he's damn well the only one able to do this. Biting a little harder, enjoying the loud moan that accompanied it, then harshly stroked Naruto faster, relishing in the squealing it caused his love to emit. Feeling a bit torturous Gaara abruptly pulled back and stood up, much to the withering and groaning complaints of Naruto. Turning on his heel and slowly sashayed towards their room.

As he moved Gaara felt the heated gaze Naruto raked across his back as he made his way to his destination. Looking over his shoulder into Naruto's eyes he remarked, "You're wearing too much Naru."

With that he dropped his towel at the door to their room and disappeared, only to be followed by a frantically disrobing Naruto. In the room Naruto paused as he took in that Gaara must have had this, minus the memo from Kyuubi, planned as candles were lit everywhere around the room and the master piece of it all was a spread eagled Gaara sliding his hands around his body, happily inviting Naruto's body to come and play. And play he did.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**WHAT ONCE WAS A SEX SCENE**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finally exhausted, Gaara dropped Naruto's legs and slowly relaxed against the headboard. Following the example once he was released Naruto leaned back and relaxed against Gaara as he finally started coming down from his climaxes. Still feeling Gaara twitch and oozed the last of his climax into him Naruto couldn't help but sigh contentedly.

They sat in content silence letting the candles lull them into their own world that was just them and soon to be their own little family. It wasn't for some time that they felt the need to speak, but starting to feel a little gross with drying cum on his body, Naruto started to ease off of Gaara.

"I need to go take a bath now, love"

Just nodding Gaara helped Naruto up into a sitting position, both moaning as Gaara finally slipped out of Naruto completely. Walking into the adjoining bathroom and turning on the sauna tub, dropping some sweet smelling body oils into the nearly hot water. Gaara walked backing to the bedroom seeing Naruto strip the bed of its comforter and pillow cases and replacing it with the new set in the closet.

Almost six months pregnant and Naruto still took Gaara's breath away, his golden skin seemed to just glow in pregnancy and now that he was about to become more female due to carrying the babies he was about to become more of a sight to see. Knowing this might become a problem later on with either the other males in village or even some of the women Gaara would just have to deal with it as that time came.

Walking up behind his love, wrapping his arms around him, he whispered in his ear, "Your bath awaits Naru", nibbling on his ear then his neck inhaling his freshly sexed scent and loving it.

Laughing at Gaara's antics, Naruto leaned back into the touches, "you're insatiable you know?"

"Only around you"

"That's good to hear", Naruto chuckled.

Smiling Gaara lead Naruto away from the bed and into the bathroom, turning off the water he settled Naruto and himself in with Naruto sitting on his lap facing him as he rubbed his back.

Sighing contently, Naruto laid his head on Gaara's left shoulder, his left hand absently toying with Gaara's lengthy hair.

"As happy as I am to be having your children, I'm a little worried about become a woman for however amount of time it will be."

Neither stopping his actions or changing position, Gaara replied, "Why is that?"

"I'm just not certain how it will affect me or you. It might be like me walking around with my sexy jutsu for a prolonged time frame but what if you decide you like me better as a woman, or what if something goes wrong with the delivery?"

Feeling Naruto tense up, Gaara reworked on soothing his muscle as well as trying to soothe him.

"As much as I can appreciate the female for women just don't really did it for me Naru, however, anything concerning you I'd make an exception for, and as my uncle used to say never borrow sorrow, we will cross that bridge when we get there."

Sighing again, Naruto could finally relax.

"I love that you always seem to know what to say to relax me."

"One of us has to be the forever level headed one."

"Are you saying I'm not level headed?"

"You're as level headed and Shikamaru is hyper."

"So not nice, you just hurt my pregnant ego."

Chuckling, "You do have your moments"

"Much better"

"Thank you, and I love you too."

Neither one could keep from smiling. Sitting up Naruto looked into Gaara's eyes, leaning in he kissed him whole heartedly.

Pulling back he asked, "Will you marry me."

Freezing for a second, Gaara's eyes widened and a smile broke out on his face.

"Well so much for me asking you at your baby shower, yes Naruto Uzumaki, I will marry you."

Both beaming at each other, they threw themselves into a kiss that would leave anyone breathless. Pulling back Naruto felt a little twitch and a nudge down below Naruto couldn't help but giggle.

"You truly are insatiable."

"Only with you, my love, only with you."

Giving him another kiss Naruto just remembered what Gaara previously said.

"Gaara"

"hhhmm?"

"What baby-shower?"

Gaara smacked his head and sighed.

"Uhh… Surprise."

* * *

**Yaoi: So there you have it not so bad don't you think?**

**Gaara/Naruto: Why are we so horny?**

**Gaara: Particularly me?**

**Yaoi: Pregnancies can do that…besides like it matter good sex is good sex.**

**Kurohi: Let's call it Casualties of a story**

**Yaoi: That's a cool way to put it. Anyways next chapter I either will or will not go into the whole sexes of the babies while dealing with the whole baby-shower bit. So yeah still need a beta so if anyone's interested just PM me and let's set something up. TTFN Tata for now ^_^ **


End file.
